The invention relates generally to a tool for removing the domes of anchors, rivets and other fasteners used to attach parts or hold them together.
For many years, installers have used nail pin anchors to anchor parts to walls or ceilings. Similarly, rivets and other fasteners with dome-shaped heads are used to fasten parts together. After installation, nail pin anchors, rivets and fasteners (hereinafter collectively called xe2x80x9canchorsxe2x80x9d) are difficult to remove when the parts need to be removed or unfastened. Screwdrivers, chisels, and steel punches have been used to shear off the dome of the anchor, allowing the anchored part to be removed. However, the use of these implements can damage the surface of the ceiling or wall, as well as the part to be removed. The impact of missing the anchor can cause structural damage to the area surrounding the anchor, some of which may not be noticeable until structural failure results. In addition, the installer may suffer cut and bruised hands in the process of removing domes of anchors.
A need exists for a device which can safely and efficiently remove the dome of an anchor, rivet, or other fastener.
The present invention provides a tool which quickly and efficiently removes the dome portion of a nail pin anchor, rivet, or other fastener. The tool is inserted into the chuck end of a power drill. When the drill is activated, the tool xe2x80x9cshaves offxe2x80x9d the dome, leaving only the shank, or body, of the anchor, with the nail inside. Once the dome is removed, the material or part the anchor holds can be removed. The end of the nail can be tapped into the wall, or it can be removed by pulling it out with the claw end of a tool.
The tool described herein is designed to allow the installer to control the process of removing the dome of an anchor. The drilling end of the tool is designed to fit over the dome of the anchor. A slot is machined into the drilling end to accommodate the nail of the anchor as the drill bit removes the dome. The drill bit is balanced, with six cutting points, which eliminates kickbacks and keeps the drilling end from moving away from the anchor dome.
A collar surrounding the drill bit allows the installer to position the drilling end safely. A free-wheeling bearing allows the collar to remain stationary when it is held by the installer, while the drill bit is rotating. The collar also keeps the metal debris from clogging the drilling end and slowing down the process. A keeper pin locks the shaft of the drill bit to the collar. Drill bits of various sizes and types can be used with a single collar, making the tool very versatile.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tool for quickly and efficiently removing the dome of an anchor.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a drill bit which fits over the dome of an anchor and accommodates the nail of the anchor.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a collar for allowing the drill bit to be easily and safely positioned by the installer.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a free-wheeling bearing so that the collar remains stationary while the drill bit rotates.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a tool which accommodates interchangeable drill bits.